Vampweed
|cooldown = 1 min. |ability for = |rarity = Special}} Vampweed is an alternate ability for the Chomper's Spikeweed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It was obtainable via Rux's Bazaar for a limited time, for 500,000 coins. Similar to the Spikeweed, when a zombie walks onto it, that zombie will be trapped for a few seconds. However, it will not damage the ensnared zombie, instead healing its owner by 40 health. Like the Spiky Spikeweed (and Chesterweed, which is a reskin of the Spiky Spikeweed, but is only available in the original Garden Warfare), you can only have 2 of them at one time. Individually, they take 1 minute to recharge. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the words "vampire," referring to its ability and appearance, and "Spikeweed," referring to the type of plant it is based on. It makes sounds similar to a bat screeching, referring to the vampire legends. Stickerbook description When a zombie stumbles into a Vampweed, you get a helpful health boost! The zombie isn't hurt, but he probably feels a bit silly falling into your trap. Strategies With Because of the nature of this Spikeweed, it is more suitable for an offensive use than a defensive one. Use it to deactivate abilities from zombies such as Captain Deadbeard and Engineer. Another good strategy would be to use this on a gooped zombie before swallowing them to survive longer. Using this strategy with Count Chompula is very effective because you can regain 90 health with each zombie swallowed. This is also good with Hot Rod Chomper because it gives a better chance at escaping zombies attacking you after you have swallowed a zombie. It is not recommended to use the Vampweeds as a defensive tactic because it will not help the teammates other than snaring the zombie and its colors make it hard to blend with the environment. Against Try to counter this like a regular Spikeweed. Do not let the Chompers get close to you and watch out for the Vampweeds if you are using an ability. Even though this does not damage you, it makes you very vulnerable and very easy to hit if you are trapped, and you are likely to be vanquished or seriously damaged if you are trapped with other plants nearby, especially the owner of the Vampweed or other Chompers that can swallow you whole while you are caught. Gallery VampweedIconGW2.jpg|Vampweed's ability icon Vumpwoodcerd.png|Vampweed card Appereance.PNG.png|Vampweed from above Trivia *While the Rainbow Warp is the first Chomper ability to be unable to hurt or vanquish a Zombie, Vampweed is the first Chomper ability that does this and is not exclusive to a certain variant. *Vampweed is also the first Chomper ability exclusive to Rux's Bazaar. *It used to heal the Chomper by 50 health. See also *Spikeweed *Spiky Spikeweed *Chesterweed pl:Wampiryczna kolczatka Category:Plants Category:Chomper abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Abilities Category:Rux abilities Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Single-use plants